1. Technical Field
The description relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having high operation reliability and related lighting system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of lightweight, small size, low power consumption and high-bright lighting capability, and are broadly adopted for use in a variety of indication applications, indoor or outdoor lighting applications, vehicle auxiliary lighting applications, camera flashlights, and so forth. Besides, the backlight sources of liquid crystal displays are switched from traditional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) or external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs) to LED lighting apparatuses gradually. In general, the lighting apparatus of an LED lighting system is formed by plural LEDs connected in series. In view of that, if one of the LEDs is broken off due to a burned-out event, other LEDs serially connected with the broken LED are unable to work accordingly. That is, the lighting operation of prior-art LED lighting system is hard to reach high reliability.